pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Team - Srs TA Griefer Spike
Yeah we fought against them and won them . Just killed one of them and then they resigned. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 16:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :It was us :D, were still kinda working on it, the whole, spike 1 guy, then grief. Frosty No U! 16:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::grief? 19px*Jebus* Is 19:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Grief = do nothing for your team. It either means just sitting there and dying or running around so it's impossible to kill you. This is the latter. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:42, 29 July 2008 (EDT) IMO, fall back is better then godspeed. It may last shorter, but it doesnt require enchantments and heals, which should be nice if youre running around like stupid shits. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:27, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :We were debating that. Healing isn't really necessary if you're griefing right, and you'll be nearly always enchanted with Shadow Meld. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) This is a spike I tried in HB with 3 dervs and a R/P. It sucked horribly, but I think people might be able to do better. Uses 3 D/A that werte supposed to be effective cappers while still having a spike capacity. Mini skill bars: Basically, pull off a spike and run around like dipshits. Load up on enchantments and spike with Mystic Sandstorm. It might work, would be cool if you could test it cuz I dont know anybody who can. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:36, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Seeing Shadow Meld gives me a giant boner when I'm on a necro tbh. --71.229 20:50, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, that happened a few times. If they camp your Melded spot, just recast Meld on your current location. Or gank the Necro. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:51, 29 July 2008 (EDT) I'd give this 5-5-5 tbh--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 02:23, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty really DOES sound like a brit doesn't he?O_o Brandnew. 07:27, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Ironic considering I am, what, Brazilian or something, ofcourse I sound like a friggin brit. Frosty No U! 07:29, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not just 'a brit' a stereotypical low voice publoving brit. Brandnew. 07:32, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::: :) Frosty No U! 07:33, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I bet with a little bit of work we could stack a griefer team to look just like balanced. People will be like "WTF? Did that R/Mo just stonesoul me?!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Aswell as, did that R/Mo just shadowstep to me? Brandnew. 07:40, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It wouldn't have steps tbh. It would stride toward the target when the spike starts being called. It'll be holding a bow, too. NOONE is going to expect what looks like balanced to spike someone (probably the monk) with a shovespike. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:47, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That would be pretty funny tbh. Mix it up; make it a balanced shovespike. Give the ranger BHA because you are in touch range anyway and stuff like that. Brandnew. 07:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Balanced Smite Spike? Frosty No U! 07:56, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Ohwow. Brandnew. 07:57, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::BB's a long charge; just use like Shove, dismember, and some Ele domage spell, use Escape SS/HS ranger, N/E needs to have like RTL and some other ele domage, but the monk can just go normal Mo/A shovespike. Never know what hit 'em. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:10, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::I was writing that up, now I am confused. Lol, EMO SPIKERS? Frosty No U! 08:14, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, don't write it up. We'll play around with it on Teambuilder later. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:18, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Shove + Dismember mirite? Oh and if you want to grief, just run shove spike, it's griefing. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're such a bad Korean, Misery. Dismember + Shove tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:38, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::But now that you mention it, I forgot (again) that it disables non-attacks so following up with ele domage is a big 10-1. :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:41, 30 July 2008 (EDT) / / / tbh. Brandnew. 08:43, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Shove spike: :Not energy intensive at all, although you could run it on like a A/W pretty happily with shadowsteps or a R/W with I dunno. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::I want to stack it so it looks like Balanced for lulz, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:52, 30 July 2008 (EDT)